


Thank you, sir, strike up another

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Sub Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, assassin anakin, dom obi-wan kenobi, mob boss obi-wan kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: "My good boy, you would kill anyone for me wouldn’t you? I would only need to point and you'd go. Covered in the blood of all that I want gone" and Anakin is panting, the rush still in his body and the thrum of tension in the office echoing in his bones. Obi-wan’s hand is still cradling his head, pinkie softly brushing the nape of his neck. "Oh look at you baby, all hot and bothered"And he is, so hot and bothered, that he can feel himself grow harder by the second. The thrum of arousal from before has escalated into a full-blown bonfire. This mad man who owns him, igniting him every time and he cant help but moan, "Master please"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Thank you, sir, strike up another

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes, gimme some creds

Obi-wan has made Anakin kill a shit-ton of people who did a dumb thing, and he tries to do it while staying clean because Obi-wan is proper and expects all his belongings to be that way too. But well using a knife isn’t the epitome for cleanness, so when Obi-wan lets him in at the office Anakin has these splatters on his whole person, he’s sweaty and feeling a bit like a loose canon still. But Obi-wan just looks at him and Anakin drops to his knees, surrenders himself to the man who owns his whole soul. Obi-wan, Anakin notes, wears black leather gloves and when he cradles Anakin’s head in one hand while sitting and cooing at him, it’s a bit maniac and that’s exactly why Anakin follows this mad man.

"My good boy, you would kill anyone for me wouldn’t you? I would only need to point and you'd go. Covered in the blood of all that I want gone" and Anakin is panting, the rush still in his body and the thrum of tension in the office echoing in his bones. Obi-wan’s hand is still cradling his head, pinkie softly brushing the nape of his neck. "Oh look at you baby, all hot and bothered"

And he is, so hot and bothered, that he can feel himself grow harder by the second. The thrum of arousal from before has escalated into a full-blown bonfire. This mad man who owns him, igniting him every time and he cant help but moan, "Master please"

And isn’t it a thrill for Obi-wan, to keep this monster, this insane volatile boy, to keep him and claim him and have the boy submit to him like he was born to serve only Obi-wan. It's addicting, it’s reckless but then again they are both very dangerous. But Obi-wan, unlike some, is also kind. When he sees the desire in his boy’s eyes he also sees the desperation to be good, to deserve the caress and the praise, because Obi-wan ruined him perfectly, and now all Anakin truly wishes for is to be his master's pride. He moves his leg a bit forward and nods his head, "go on then, show me"

Anakin knows what permission looks like. It’s a hand tugging his curls to pull him closer, its a leg pressing against his cock stuck in his jeans, its the smirk on his master's face that says ‘ _go on then, entertain me._ ' Rushing forward he presses his groin against Obi-wan's lower leg, keening in his throat when the man pushes against him a bit more, the pleasure and pain mixing together. He wants to move backwards because it’ll be over too soon, too much, too fast. But the hand in his hair has tightened and won’t let him. "Patience isn't something you get, it's something you learn Anakin." and so he stays put while his master rubs his cock through his jeans with his overpriced shoes, and Anakin is trembling not to come. Because he knows what permission looks like, and this isn’t it

For Obi-wan the joy of watching Anakin struggle, to see him desperately try to not come without given permission, makes him harder than anything. He knows he shouldn't spoil the boy, shouldn't always give him what he wants but Obi-wan is only human, and you try keeping your dick in your pants when someone is panting for it. Unbuttoning his slacks while still applying pressure to Anakin’s cock makes him grin. "Since you've been so good for me," and pulls the boy's face towards his crotch, Anakin’s mouth already opening.

The boy takes to it with enthusiasm, always did and always will do if it was up to Obi-wan. "I come, you come. Understood?" Anakin merely moans but it'll do. Still holding Anakin's face in his hand like a mockery of a caress, while tightening the other in his hair to pull him closer. Anakin is shaking and desperately trying not to come while Obi-wan keeps applying pressure to his groin, but sucking his cock demands enough of his attention for now to overcome his needs. His master knows him well, he's so kind. Tugging harder causes Anakin to gag, tears show in the corner of his eyes but his expression shows only ecstasy, brushing his thumb to the tears Obi-wan can't help but speed up while groaning, "So beautiful, so wonderful and all for me" His grip forces Anakin to crane his neck, to take Obi-wan deeper and to let the man own him thoroughly.

"You’re all mine boy, no one will doubt my mark on you. And you know it don't you Anakin? My sweet baby." thrusting harder while Anakin trembles under his touch, moaning as if to voice his approval. "Yeah that's what I thought. My. Dirty. Slut." and with a groan Obi-wan comes, holding Anakin's face flat against his pelvis, feeling his throat spasm around him and still the boy tries only to get even closer, his eyes open and gazing hopelessly devoted to his master. "Go on, you've earned it." With in seconds of letting Anakin go and sitting down, the boy starts rutting against his leg, moaning unashamed and needy. Obi-wan resorts to petting his head again softly, while his little monster seeks oblivion. "Come for me Anakin."

And with a shaky moan pressed against Obi-wan's hip, he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: anakinskywalkher <3


End file.
